La vida te puede sonreir otra vez
by Apalanka
Summary: Es un minific, dedicado a Dark AmychanSasuhina principalmente, algo de narusaku y shikatema xD
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo día amanecía en la aldea mas fuerte jamás conocida, según los expertos, la que más secretos tenia, según los más ancianos y la que mejores ninjas poseía, según su Hockage.

Los rayos del sol, se colaban por la ventana de una mansión de esas típicas japonesas, con sus puertas correderas, sus jardines zen, todo un paisaje de la expresión más suprema de la armonía. Un joven de pelo negro, unos de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, el gran heredero del doujutsu, considerado por algunos, el más temible, el sharingan, descansaba en un sofá negro rodeado de pergaminos, todos ellos abiertos y colocados sin orden, signo de haberse quedado estudiándolos hasta altas horas de la madrugada…poco a poco, la luz le molesto demasiado, y abrió los ojos, unos ojos negros como el carbón, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los dos Uchihas que quedaba vivo despertaba ante el nuevo día

-Hmp…ouch! Que dolor- dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello- me volví a quedar dormido…

Se levanto, y se dirigió hacía la cocina, a prepara su desayuno, un desayuno tradicional, armonioso, como el resto de lo que le rodeaba…su vista se fijo en una pequeña fuente que tenia, mientras se sentaba en el corredor a observar el nuevo día…

-Hoy parece que hara bueno…de nuevo

Observo el sol, que empegaba a saludara los habitantes del complejo Uchiha, el barrio que Sasuke recordaba que en su infancia había estado repleto de vida, de vidas Uchiha, y que ahora, poco a poco habían empezado a repoblar, gente e distintos orígenes, que venían a konoha bien en busca de protección bien en busca de aventura…otro en su lugar se sentiría algo feliz de que poco a poco la vida volviera a ese desolado lugar, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban un vacio inmenso, un vacio que él, a pesar de su orgullo sabia que poco a poco le estaba destrozando…ya no existía venganza, puesto que Itachi había sido perdonado, incluso por el mismo, ya no existía equipo 7, puesto que nuestro hiperactivo rubio desempeñaba, magistralmente para sorpresa de muchos que se habían mostrado en su contra, el papel de mayor poder dentro de la aldea…

-Usurantocachi…-susurro, si su amigo, su hermano del alama, de batallas, era Hockage, había cumplido su sueño, sus sueños, pensó divertido, ya que, cierta ex compañera suya, otra de las pocas personas a la que el Uchiha había mostrado que tenía un lado quizá más humano que lo que el realmente mostraba, su amiga, por fin se había declarado al dobe, un se reía, cuando este empezó a gritar por todo el poblado Kai, creyendo que le estaban jugando una mala broma él y los demás, hasta que cierto puño de cierta pelirrosa se termino chocando muy poco accidentalmente contra la cara del Hockage, fue realmente divertido hasta que tuvieron que huir todos del a furia de la pelirrosa, menos mal que Hinata la calmo un poco …recordar esos buenos momentos le hacía feliz, por lo menos, él quería pensar que aun tenía algo a lo que atarse, sus amigos, aunque ya no era suficiente…

Se termino el té, el que siempre solía tomar, y mientras recogía su casa, se fijo que ya no le quedaba…

-Kuso! Tendré que salir a comprar más, es el único que eme gusta…hoy que pensaba descansar

Se puso una chamara y se encamino a una tienda en concreto, una muy pequeña donde vendían tés, exóticos y únicos, que a él le encantaban, otra muestra de debilidad, según su orgullo,…

Cierta pelinegra con unos ojos característicos, de un color ámbar, que la delataban como Hyuga, regresaba de una misión ene se mismo momento, estaba cansada pero contenta, por fin empezaba en su vida todo a tomar sentido, le sonreía a la vida, y eso que había tenido que madurar a marchas forzadas esos últimos días, tras la declaración de su amiga medico, aun recordaba la extraña sensación que la invadió, ella siempre pensó que amaba al hiperactivo rubio, pero tras que Naruto arara todo ese jaleo, intentando deshacer a gritos una declaración que en un principio, la autora querría que hubiera sido privada, pero de la que se entero hasta el mismo Kazekage, sin embargo en vez de tristeza y un corazón roto, se encontró calmando a su amiga, y riéndose de la ingenuidad de su kage, sintiéndose alegre por la felicidad de este, al que vio, y por fin lo entendía, como un icono a seguir…nada mas…

Mientras caminaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, choco contra una rubia despampanante, y embarazadísima…

-Hina!! ¿Que tal estas? ¿Has vuelto ya de tu misión?- exclamo Nara…Temari

-Hai! Oh! Estas guapísima, como se ve que el embarazo te sienta bien Temari…

-No digas chorradas, parezco una vaca, y estoy hasta las narices de antojos raros, si es que ella sabía yo que lo que viniese de ese vago iba a ser raro…

- Que va, no te quejes tanto…

-La verdad es que le estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito, no voy a ser la única que sufra al niño, las nauseas los vómitos etc. etc.…jejeje…

-A veces das miedo, Temari- rio con una gota recorriéndole la sien la Hyuga

-Bueno Hina, deseando verte cuanto antes, haremos una fiesta por el primer Narita jejeje, espero que vengas, y traigas a algún invitado especial jeje, ciao

-Adiós, se despidió la pelinegra, Algo en su expresión que paso desapercibida por la rubia, había cambiado, una expresión que a veces se mostraba, es cierto que tenía todo lo que había deseado, o casi todo, su familia la acepto hace muchos años, Neji la consideraba una hermana, había superado su obsesión con su amigo Naruto, tenia gente en la que podía confiar, y de paso ser ella misma, era una buena kunoichi, que hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero…como en toda vida hay un pero, aunque este pero era muy grande, un pero que conllevaba no tener a nadie con quien compartir alegría, tristezas, logros, situaciones, todas esas cosas, que a veces se tenía que callar, o que intentaba no mostrar, para no preocupar a los que quería, y eso que pretendientes no la faltaban en la actualidad, sin embargo, ella buscaba a alguien igual y a la vez distinto, alguien que fuera su luz en la oscuridad, y su noche en el día…y ese alguien estaba más cerca de lo que ella mismo se imaginaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke caminaba despacio, nunca le habían gustado las prisas…era paciente…un pie delante, un paso más, poco a poco…lo había aprendido a fuerza de sufrir, perder y ganar, había recuperado ciertamente, mucho de aquella infancia, aunque había lagunas, puertas y ventanas, que en su interior seguían tapiadas…y no era capaz de abrirlas por si solos…suspiro, últimamente lo hacía, demasiado a menudo…

Hinata se encamino hacia la pequeña tienda de tés, que no estaba muy lejos…le encantaban esos brebajes, calientes, y cada vez de un sabor distinto, además que el sitio de por si era muy agradable, no estaba muy frecuentado, lo cual agradecía. A veces, había visto salir de allí a Uchiha Sasuke, al principio le sorprendió, luego Naruto le conto, que a él también le encantaban esas hierbas raras que ella tomaba…Sasuke…ella lo veía como una autentica contradicción, un misterio. Siempre le había parecido una persona de los más oscura y fría, prepotente y egocéntrica, desde pequeña, le recordaba cómo alguien encerrado en sí mismo, pero cuando volvió, y poco a poco le había ido observando gracias a las reuniones que aun mantenían los "novatos", había visto que ese chico era todo un misterio, podía ser el ser mas frio, y el amigo mas compresivo del mundo, con Sakura y con Naruto, parecía sentirse más libre, sin algún peso que escondía dentro de sí, sin la máscara a cuestas, y había observado, como a veces mostraba su cara más amable y generosa…se pregunto si seria por miedo, aunque claro, era un Uchiha, los Uchiha no tenían miedo, siempre se habían forjado una gran fama de orgullosos guerreros que no le temen a nada, ja! Le parecía lo mas estúpido del mundo, aparentar algo que no se era, lo había hecho tantos años ella, lo comprendía perfectamente…ciertamente ese chico la intrigaba…

Caminando, llego a la tiendecita al mismo tiempo que el dueño de sus pensamientos anteriores, ambos se conocían, y se habían visto en más de una ocasión, aun cuando nunca intercambiaban más de dos palabras, se miraron, blanco y negro, dos colores tan complementarios y a la vez tan dispares…Un silencio inundo el lugar, aun cuando no era incomodo, los ojos de ella mostraban curiosidad, los de el una mezcla de intriga, tristeza, vacio…eran sentimientos complejos…pero como en toda situación, siempre uno toma la iniciativa…

Buenos días Uchiha-san- Sonrió Hinata- me alegra verle por aquí

Buenos días Hinata- suspiro, lo hacía demasiado últimamente diablos!- te agradecería que me llamaras de tu, por mi nombre, somos de la misma edad- le medio sonrió

¡Hai! Disculpa, la costumbre, ya sabe…

No hay nada que disculpar, de verdad…

A Sasuke, le hacía gracia esa muchacha, su actitud era todo un enigma, estaba ahí, delante de él, sonrojada como si fuera una colegiala, jugando con sus dedos, esquivándole a veces la mirada, cuando hacia un minuto, le había parecido asomarse un atisbo de curiosidad en sus blancos ojos, nadie diría que era la futura líder de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos, una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha, y una de las más bellas, demostrado estaba por la cantidad de pretendientes que la seguían todos los días…le hacía gracia, realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que nada le hacía tanta gracia, alguien tan indefenso y a la vez tan fuerte, le recordaba a el mismo antes…mucho antes…sin darse cuenta, sin saber porque, del chico de hielo salió una risa, fresca, escapando a traición de sus labios, el se dejo llevar, demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos, y este era en todo caso relativamente nuevo…

Hinata se sorprendió al oírle, ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba riéndose!...era raro oírle, agradable y a la vez escalofriante…se sintió bien, le gustaría oír mas esa risa, que se notaba oxidada, como si hiciera muchos años que no salía de la boca del chico, no era forzada, pero tampoco fluía alegremente, era rara, un misterio, como todo en él… ¡demostraba que escondía tantas cosas!

-¿He dicho algo gracioso, Sasuke?- pregunto llena de curiosidad

-No, no, perdona, es que me recordaste a algo y alguien, y me hizo gracia…

-¿Ah sí?-enarco una ceja, se moría de la intriga, si señores, Hinata era curiosa por naturaleza, siempre observaba, y estudiaba su entorno, intentando comprenderlo, y este hombre no iba a ser menos- ¿y a quien le recuerdo?

-Nadie Hinata de verdad-seguía él sonriendo, la verdad, se sentía bien dejar escapar alguna vez algún sentimiento alegre…tendría que probarlo más veces…

Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que la escondieran cosas, lo odiaba, odiaba los secretos, se había criado rodeada de ellos, y por experiencia propia sabían que se volvían contra uno mismo…y ella no se quedaba ahí, se lo iba a sonsacar, como buena kunoichi que era…de una manera muy sutil, paso 1: hacerse la victima

-Umm-sus ojos se humedecieron en su justa medida, no le gustaba hacer esto pero si era por saber, todo valía. Me había dado la impresión que se reía USTED de mi Uchiha…san-sus ojos, se apartaron de la vista del moreno, que atisbo, unas lagrimas traicioneras, ¿de verdad la había molestado? ¡Kuso! Que sensibles eran las mujeres de Konoha…se ¿asusto?, no podía permitir que una dama se enojase, ante todo era un Uchiha, un caballero…

-De verdad Hinata, perdóname, es una tontería, no me estaba burlando de ti- se trago un poco su orgullo…

Paso 2: hacerse la ofendida…

-Le miro a los ojos, dejando ver cierto enojo…fingido, se sonrojo, y tartamudeando un poco, parecía que realmente estaba enojada, y que las palabras no la salían por rabia…

-A no me pareció, aun así siento MUCHO haberle, haberle molestado con mi presencia, yo solo venia a tomar un té a gusto, si me disculpa UCHIHA-San…

Se iba a darla vuelta y justo en ese momento, el la agarro del brazo…

-No de verdad Hinata- ella no volteaba, ¡demonios! Era un caballero, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque le valiera avergonzarse de su falta de orgullo, y suspiro- yo…me has recordado a mi cuando era pequeño, yo también jugaba con los dedos pero quería ser más fuerte que mi hermano, nunca le alcanzaba, y me sentía débil a la vez, me ha hecho gracia reconocer esos mismos gestos míos de pequeño en ti, por ese entonces yo aun me sentía, completamente feliz- desvió la mirada, esos recuerdos aun le ponían triste, había perdido muchas personas, muchas ilusiones, y aunque había ganado otras y había recuperado a su única familia, no era capaz de pensar que si hubiera sido más fuerte, a lo mejor, y si…

-¿Era? Acaso ahora no lo es Sasuke, es decir, tienes a tu hermano, que resulto inocente, a tus amigos, eres uno de los mejores shinobis…

La miro, creyó perderse en esos mares negros, que la relataban tanto sufrir y tanto esconderse, tanto reprocharse so no era bueno, no era justo para el…

-A veces, aun cuando tienes todo, aun cuando recuperas cosas importantes, te sientes vacio por dentro, falta algo…

"¿Él también lo siente así?", se sorprendió la Hyuga, era increíble, el ser más lejano que ella creía, el más diferente a ella, era a la vez el que sentía lo mismo…Tomo una decisión, le ayudaría, le ayudaría a encontrar aquello que le faltaba, quizás con suerte, ella también entendía el porqué se sentía así, cuando los años la habían hecho una persona tremendamente optimista

-Sasuke…kun, le invito un té…


	3. Chapter 3

La lluvia caía silenciosa, creando un manto invisible alrededor del pequeño establecimiento, chocando las gotas contra los cristales del saloncito de té…Silencio, un reconfortante silencio adornaba esa vista, frente a la ventana dos personas contemplaban como el agua caía, mojando los arboles, las casa y la gente, que corría a resguardarse a sus casas…

No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde que atravesaron el umbral, sin embargo, ningún sentimiento de incomodidad se percibía en ninguno de los dos, ambos morenos disfrutaban del silencio que compartía con su acompañante, sorbiendo el delicioso café, que para su sorpresa, fue el mismo, compartían el gusto por el mismo té, Sasuke sonrió al pensarlo, agradeciendo, que Hinata no estuviera también obsesionada por el fastidioso Ramen, siguiendo al que él había creído que era su amado…

Hinata, sorbió de nuevo el té, agradeciendo su garganta el calor de la bebida, estaba ensimismada en su mundo. Sasuke, la observaba, era todo un misterio, una muchacha sorprendente, tan tímida y taimada la mayoría de las veces, pero tan increíblemente manipuladora, como había sido hacia unos momentos…se había dado cuenta de cómo ella había jugado con su orgullo masculino, haciéndole sentir culpable, consiguiendo que de su boca salieran palabras que ni al peor de sus enemigos habría confesado, él era un Uchiha, jamás mostraba sentimientos, jamás debilidades y mucho menos preocupación…suspiro nuevamente…empezaba a pensar que en verdad su familia no había sabido lo que era vivir jamás…Miro a Hinata, una traidora sonrisa de medio lado se asomo entre los labios del moreno, inexplicablemente, esa chica le hacía gracia…

-Hinata, no estabas para nada ofendida, ¿verdad?

Se sobresalto…"Mierda", la había pillado, en el fondo era demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos y sus acciones, su primo se lo decía siempre, la cara es el espejo del alma, y la suya, reflejaba demasiado…

-Emm…bueno…yo…- empezó a jugar con sus deditos, en un gracioso gesto de nerviosismo, apartando la mirada se las orbes oscuras, se moría de vergüenza, nunca había servido para misiones de infiltración, y ya sabía el por qué…

La miraba inquisidoramente, aunque en el fondo de su ser estaba disfrutando como un crio jugando a ponerla nerviosa, era demasiado fácil y a la vez demasiado…¿excitante?, bueno si sería una buena cualidad…

-Hinata- planto una mirada fría, aunque ella pudo leer que no era del todo sincera…-Hmp…si me estabas mintiendo…

Llegados a este punto, no había más remedio que soltar la verdad, total qu el apodia decir, ya había soportado todos los posibles insultos en su vida, como para que realmente algo la terminase de dañar, pero inexplicablemente sentía miedo de lo que saliese por esa boca…

-Mira, Sasuke-kun- " A lo mejor si suena su nombre más cercano, no se enfada tanto…"- Yo…yo solo quería saber si estaba bien, que le pasaba, fue agradable oírle reír y quería saber el motivo para intentar que volviera a pasar…llámame tonta, pero me gusta que la gente a mi alrededor este sonriente, ya he visto demasiado sufrimiento a lo largo de mi vida…-sus blancos ojos brillaron con determinación, sin ningún rastro de temor o de duda

Se sorprendió, ella se había preocupado por él de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado, queriéndole hacer sonreír…Frunció el ceño… ¿Qué tenía su risa? ¿tan rara era?...bueno, no era la persona más alegre del mundo, eso estaba claro, Naruto siempre le decía que era un maldito bastardo amargado y que como siguiera así iba a convertirse en un hombre de las cavernas, feo, tonto y solo, claro que a su rubio a migo no había que hacerle mucho caso a veces, menos cuando tenía esos momentos de lucidez maduros, que sorprendían al mismísimo Kami…Pero de eso a que se pensase en que había que hacerle reír…se sintió por un momento la peor persona del mundo…

-Tan mala imagen doy…-susurró mas para si mismo…

-¡NO!, no es eso Sasuke…Sasuke-kun-se oía bien esa forma de llamarle de ella, y mira que la había llegado a odiar una época. Se obligo a escuchar lo que la morena le estaba diciendo-…siempre está serio, son esa expresión de indiferencia, imperturbable en la cara, y bueno, es raro verle reír- volvió a jugar con sus deditos… ¡señor! Qué vergüenza…- es sólo que…que…

-¿qué?

-Que debería sonreír mas a menudo porque se le ve muy guapo-se tapó la boca con ambas manos…se había dejado llevar, su cara paso a ser una combinación de colores magentas, que iban en distinta sintonías…a veces echaba d menos ser tartamuda, tenía una bocota…

-Em…esto…gracias...Creo- dijo Sasuke, también con un ligero sonrojo…

-Lo siento, no quería ser…-¿Cómo había sido? Le había dicho lo que pensaba…- esto...Bueno…

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?...no em importa de ver

-Siento si le he molestado…pero pero es la verdad- dijo hundiéndose más en la silla, apretándose nerviosamente las manos…-aunque bueno

-¿Si?- dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja, esa chica realmente le perdía, era impredecible…

-Es una risa….rara..-ya que estaba confesando, habría que decir todo, suspiro, buscando aire y con determinación le dijo- es agradable, pero también oxidada, se nota que no la usa mucho, forzada diría yo, sin embargo cuando rio, me sentí contenta, es contagiosa…

-Vaya…Gracias…de nuevo…creo- los ojos de Sasuke, los fríos e inexpresivos ojos del Uchiha, estaban abiertos de par en par…que mujer más increíble…se sonrojo y sonrió- muchas gracias Hinata

Hinata creía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, había hecho sonrojar a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre de hielo, y encima estaba, tan ….tan..atractivo , el chico más codiciado de Konoha, sonriéndole a ella, la Tímida…le sonrió con nerviosismo aparente, mostrando un tierno sonrojo en su s pálidas mejillas. El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco, un latido más alto que los otros, juraría que el tiempo se detuvo, y podía disfrutar de la imagen de esa linda mujer sonrojada, sonriéndole sinceramente, cómoda en su compañía, por primera vez en su vida…Sasuke Uchiha, de los Uchiha de siempre, se puso nervioso y sintió pánico…

-Em.…bueno- se levanto derramando un poco de té, dejando algo sorprendida a la pelinegra- yo..Tengo cosas que hacer Hinata, si eso…cosas que hacer, misiones y tal, ya sabes- "maldita sea" no podía controlar su grado de voz por primera vez en su vida, dejando entrever, la alteración interna- bueno…adiós- y desapareció…¡Si Señores! Uchiha Sasuke, había huido de una sonrisa…una sonrisa, que se agrando aún mas ante la desaparición del moreno

"vaya, vaya…que chico más raro"

"Mierda" pensaba el moreno "mierda mierda y mierda"

Corría por las calles mojadas, en dirección a su casa, había huido de Hinata, había sentido nervios, le sudaban las manos, su corazón se desbocaba…"mierda"…Sasuke Uchiha era humano después de todo

Tan centrado iba en sus quejas que no le dio tiempo a esquivar a cierto peligris que le esperaba a la puerta de su casa…

-Hola- saludo con el ojito feliz

-¿Qué diantres quieres?!

-Vaya, estas de un humor peor aun del habitual

"Kusoo…no estoy para esto", frunció el ceño, mirando a su antiguo sensei con todo o el odio del que disponía en ese momento, exigiéndole que se largara y le dejara solo,¡ bastante tenía con sus líos de cabeza como para aguantar al tarado ese! Sin embargo, Kakashi parecía inmune a estos comportamientos, y seguía sonriendo…

-Sasuke, abre de una vez que nos estamos empapando, mira he traído algo de picar- dijo mostrando un a bolsa del Ichiraku Ramen

Puso los ojos en blanco, a veces no sabía quién era más molesto, si su dobe amigo, la novia de este o su sensei pervertido, pero al final abrió, ambos entrando por el oscuro corredor de la mansión Uchiha

-Iré a calentarlo mientras te cambias de ropa, anda

El moreno obvio el comentario, estaba en su casa y haría lo que quisiese, que en ese momento era cambiarse la ropa empapada…

-Está más arisco de lo habitual-susurraba el sensei- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Aunque no lo parezca, Kakashi se preocupaba aun por sus antiguos alumnos, aunque desde que los otros dos estaban juntos, reconocía, que normalmente se mostraba más pendiente del moreno, le notaba peor de lo habitual, el siempre había sido seco, malhumorado, y a veces grosero, pero llevaba un par de semana demasiado ido…en fin, averiguaría que pasaba, no por nada era Hatake Kakashi, y quizás, si obtenía una buena historia, podría sacar alguna tajada

Sasuke observo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como su sensei se reía solo, a veces pensaba que estaba demasiado loco, suspiro…

-Ah! ¿Ya te has cambiado?, bien vamos a comer, y me cuentas que tal el día

Inmediatamente, sin poder evitarlo, el Uchiha sintió como sus blancas mejillas tornaban rosáceas al pensar en cierta muchacha con la que había estado compartiendo un té, y eso…desgraciadamente para él, no paso desapercibido al ninja copia, que se sonrió dentro de su máscara, "¡Oh si! Esto va a ser divertido!"

-Nada, no he hecho nada, como tú, sigo tus pasos-dijo recuperando rápidamente la compostura Uchiha

-Aja, pues eso no es lo que demuestra tu cara Sasuke, kukuku

-Kakashi…no inventes historias-decía entornando los ojos-ya sabes que mi vida es…monótona-susurro. EL maestro le miro preocupado, Naruto se lo había comentado, Sasuke estaba decaído, demasiado para el gusto de los tres compañeros…

-¿Por qué no haces algo distinto?

Levanto la ceja…y le miro fríamente "ya estamos"

-No pienso ir a "recolectar información" contigo y con Jiraiya…

-Nono nono, kukuku eso está reservado para los mayores Sasukin

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo el gran Hatake Kakashi estaría colgado del palo más alto de Konoha, rezando por su vida a su moreno alumno…hasta sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda…

-Me refería, a algo más…mas…no se…mas para ti…entrenar, leer algún pergamino, practicar con la espada…no se incluso, podrías dibujar…al fin y al cabo siempre se te han dado bien las manualidades-le sonrió

-Sí, claro, ¿qué te parece si dibujo tu cabeza estampanada en la mesa?- le respondió ya de malas pulgas Sasuke- a ver, Naruto me aconsejo que cosiera, diciéndome que yo era un hombre amito del hogar...

-Si aun le dura los moratones que le hiciste, jejeje-dijo el sensei con una gota resbalando por su sien

-Sakura, que escribiera un diario, o mis vivencias…

-¡Ya me acuerdo de eso!...nos quedamos dormidos la segunda página de leer jejeje-otra gota…

-¿Y ahora tú me dices que dibuje? ¿Estáis compinchados para amargarme la vida o qué?..yo no soy Sai, empezando por ahí, y además…vivo bien como estoy

-Sasuke-le dijo serio su sensei-mira, nosotros solo nos preocupamos, dentro de…como eres, estas mas…mas…

-Dilo, insoportable

-Em.…si...de lo normal

-Ya se me pasara, son épocas

-No es normal, no sales por ahí a divertirte como un chico de tu edad, ni siquiera con tus amigos, ni con el resto de compañeros, siempre tienes algo que hacer, pero nunca haces nada…

-¡¡¡Es mi vida!!!

-No te alteres, lo sé pero, no se…a lo mejor tendrías que encontrar una buena mujer que te hiciera feliz, aun hay kunoichis muy bellas solteras, como por ejemplo Ino

-¿Tú quieres que a mí me explote la cabeza con tanto grito? Bastante tengo con soportar los de Sakura cuando se pelea con e l Usurantocachi

-Cierto, cierto…pues-pensaba el sensei con un dedo en su máscara-¿Qué te parece Tenten?

-Claro-volvió a entornar los ojos-eso m enemistaría eternamente de cierto miembro del Bouke

-Amm es verdad, jeje…y Temari

-¡¡Genial!, claro, que deje a Shikamaru, y así me gano mas enemigos

-¡Es verdad! Pues solo me queda…bueno…es un tanto más…no se…que te parece Hinata Hyuga, es muy bonita, seria…

Y en ese momento, los sentidos de Sasuke desconectaron de la realidad, imaginándose cogido de la mano con la morena, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices…un furioso rojo salió de sus mejillas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su sensei pervertido, ya se estaba mofando "Mierda"

-No me digas que ya te habías fijado pillín??...Jojojo, entonces, lo que tienes que hac…

"Ding dong", sonó el timbre del a puerta, "salvado por la campana", el Uchiha se levanto corriendo para abrir la puerta "que sea una misión, que sea una misión", y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la persona que estaba al frente, aparte de terminar de parecer un tomate, su corazón se paro, ahí estaba ella, hermosa, pura, extremadamente guapa"¡¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!!"

-Ho...Hola Sasuke-kun…y Kakashi-san- saludo la Hyuga

-Hola Hinata ¿a que debemos el honor?

-Dirás a que debo, es mi casa te lo recuerdo,-refunfuño el moreno-¿tú no estabas a punto de irte?

Le dirigió una mirada de vete o te mato, y otra de cómo digas algo, te mato dos veces…

-¡Ah sí!...jejeje-un placer verte Hinata, adiós Sasukin- y desapareció en una nube blanca, antes de que su alumno lo degollara

"Yo juro que le mato" pensaba el Uchiha

-Etoo…Sasuke

-¿eh? Perdona perdona, es que a veces…bueno… ¿Qué querías?-dijo tragando en seco "¡Demonios! Me sudan las manos!"

-Te venia a devolver, la bufanda te la dejaste en el salón de te

-¡Ah bueno!, gracias Hinata

-Bueno, también te venía a decir que te llama el Hockage, así que como tengo que ir al Hospital he pensado que lo mismo podríamos ir juntos, no?- y le sonrió…haciendo que las hormonas del moreno se revolucionaran a mil por hora

-Nooo te preocupes, jeje, ¡yo iré ya!, si eso¡ ya! Chao

"lo ha vuelto a hacer "pensó la Hyuga mientras contemplaba un rastro de humo blanco…" ¿huye de mi?...esto Sasuke Uchiha, es la guerra" pensaba la Hyuga frunciendo el ceño, "averiguare lo que te pasa, de eso puede estar segura", se juro ella misma…y cuando Hinata se proponía algo, ni el mar, ni la montaña ni siquiera un ejército de Bunshin de Naruto, conseguirían pararla


End file.
